Jethro and Amelia
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: Basically, Sonic characters as humans in the AU of Romeo and Juliet. Characters are Sega's. Plot is Shakespeare's. Idea is mine. Jet/Amy shipping. SPOILER WARNING. Please R&R.


**Summary:** Basically, Sonic characters as humans in the AU of Romeo and Juliet. Characters are Sega's. Plot is Shakespeare's. Idea is mine. SPOILER WARNING. Please R&R. The classic, time old story of Romeo and Juliet as told by the many characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Same time period as the original play, therefore the language, ideologies, and styles of dress of the time will still be mostly intact. The script will veer away from the original only slightly because I am obviously not an expert in Shakespearian tongue, but I will do my very best. No flaming, please. Jet/Amy shipping.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Romeo and Juliet, and if you thought that I did, then you've been living under a rock for the past few hundred years. I also do not own any or all of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. That belongs to Nintendo and Sega, but mainly Sega.

**Author's Notes:** This idea came to me while I was playing and watching the story of Sonic Riders Zero Gravity. I know the story from the original Sonic Riders, but I have not played it. My mind had been on AP Lit and other literature from English class while I was playing the game. Right after I beat it, (so easy to beat in one sitting and so short) I went on deviantART and looked up out of curiosity "Jet and Amy." I couldn't even believe that that was even a Sonic couple! When I thought about how Sonic's team and Jet's team fought because they were Babylon rouges, this idea suddenly hit me. If you know the story, good. If you don't, I would highly suggest reading the plot or something online. If you don't know the plot of Romeo and Juliet… *facepalm* You NEED to know that one. I promise to get on my other works, but right now I have to get this idea out there in the open before I forget. Only prologue and cast of characters for now. My character list is subject to change, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Thanks!

**Prologue:**

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
>In fair Station Square, where we lay our scene,<br>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<br>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<br>Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
>Do with their death bury their guardians' strife.<br>The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
>And the continuance of their guardians' rage,<br>Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
>Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;<br>The which if you with patient ears attend,  
>What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.<p>

**Cast of Characters (subject to change):**

Jethro Babylon (Jet the Hawk) - Jethro is a member of the house of Babylon. He falls in love with Amelia who is the adopted daughter of his family's enemy, the house of Rose. Jethro eventually takes his own life when he believes that Amelia is dead. However, her "death" was merely a ruse in order for her not to marry Milon and instead be with Jethro.

Amelia Rose (Amy Rose the Hedgehog) - Amelia is a member of the house of Rose. She falls in love with Jethro who is the adopted son of her family's enemy, the house of Babylon. She fakes her own death to be with Jethro, but Jethro never learns of the plan. She awakens to find Jethro dead beside her. She stabs herself with a knife and dies rather than live without Jethro.

Stromeo (Storm the Albatross) - Stromeo is kin to the Prince of Station Square and a friend to Jethro. Stromeo is killed by Shad when Jethro tries to stop the two from fighting.

Milon (Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox) - Milon is a young count and kin to the Prince. He wants to marry Amelia.

Shad (Shadow the Hedgehog) - Shad is the nephew of Rose and a cousin to Amelia. He is very headstrong and despises the Babylons. He kills Stromeo, and Shad is later killed by Jethro who avenges Stromeo's death.

Pavelia (Wave the Swallow) - Pavelia is a friend to Jethro. They have never been anything more. She always tries to play the role of peacemaker by trying to stop the fighting between the Babylons and Roses. She also tries to help Jethro while he is depressed over the loss of his former love, Blazmay.

Nursemaid (Cosmo the Seedrian) - The nursemaid is Amelia's trusted friend. She raised Amelia, as was usually the custom in royal families of the time period. The nurse also helps Amelia and Jethro meet with each other. She always does what she thinks is best for Amelia.

Friar Bigaro (Big the Cat) - Friar Bigaro marries Jethro and Amelia with the hope that the marriage will stop the feuding between both of their houses. When Jethro kills Shad, he tries to help the two stay together by coming up with the plan for Amelia to fake her death. However, he does not get word to Jethro in time, and the two lovers end up committing suicide.

Babylon (Dr. Eggman) - Babylon is the leader of the house of Babylon and Jethro's adopted father.

Lady Babylon (Mrs. Eggman OC) - Lady Babylon is the wife of Babylon.

Rose (Vector the Alligator) - Rose is the leader of the house of Rose and Amelia's adopted father.

Lady Rose (Vanilla the Rabbit) - Lady Rose is the wife of Rose.

Beethazar (Charmy Bee) - Beethazar is Jethro's servant. He tells Jethro that Amelia has died.

Soneth (Sonic the Hedgehog) - Soneth is the Prince of Station Square who tries to keep peace between the houses Babylon and Rose. He banishes Jethro from Station Square for the death of Shad.

Espiar (Espio the Chameleon) - Espiar is the nursemaid's servant.

Blazmay (Blaze the Cat) - Blazmay is the woman with whom Jethro is infatuated at the beginning of the play. She never appears onstage, but it is said by other characters that she is very beautiful and has sworn to live a life of chastity.

Erikson (Knuckles the Echidna) - Erikson is one of the servants to Rose. He and Greer start a fight at the beginning of the play with Brackum, a Babylon.

Greer (Mighty the Armadillo) - Greer is one of the servants to Rose. He and Erikson start a fight at the beginning of the play with Brackum, a Babylon.

Brackum (Metal Sonic) - Brackum is one of the servants to Babylon who gets into a fight with Erikson and Greer.

Silvuchio (Silver the Hedgehog) - Silvuchio is a guest at the Rose feast. He is notable only in that he is the only ghost character confirmed to be present. When the party ends and Amelia inquires towards Jethro's identity, the Nursemaid attempts to avoid the subject by answering that Amelia is pointing at "the young Silvuchio". Later, he is with Shad when he fatally wounds Stromeo, and a few scripts identify a Rose with one line by that name.

Other minor characters – There are other servants and party guests and such, but because of the fact that there are more prominently male characters in R&J then there are in StH, I will have to find some way to include Rouge, Maria Robotnik, and Cream and Cheese. Okay, maybe not Maria. I don't know yet. I need your input. Thanks for reading!


End file.
